Various fluid sensors are known for sensing a level of fluid in a receptacle and providing an indication as to whether the fluid has reached a certain level.
One typical fluid level sensor is a float-type fluid level switch. Because this sensor has moving parts, however, the sensor is susceptible to spurious switching as a result of vibration in automotive applications, for example. Also, the metal contacts of this sensor are susceptible to wear, reducing the life of the sensor.